Legendary Beliefs
by HeartsGuardianSoul L.D.C
Summary: Joining Ollette, Fuu, and Rai in a small debate...


Okay! Time for my kinda Christmas special... Due note the 'kinda' part so... Merry Christmas 2013! Um... now on to the disclaimers...

I don't own Kingdom Hearts..

* * *

Legenday Figures...

"Good god you're such an asshole!" Ollette growled as she chucked her algebra book at Rai's head. "Hey watch it!" Rai said as he caught the book. And besides I only said that giving the guys chocolate was a crappy gift."

"Oh? And what did you get Seifer Rai?"

Rai blushed as he flipped through the pages to put her book back in the right section. "Who said I got him anything?"

"Closet case." Fuu mumbled as she set their coffee down at the table.

"Don't you think the guys will get suspicious of you hanging out with us all the time Rai?" Ollette pointed out as she reached for the sugar.

"Oh look it's Pence. Hey Pence!"

Pence looked over and smiled as he saw Ollette and the others in the café. "Hey guys. What's up?"

"Just getting rid of our winter break homework. How's yours coming along?"

"I've only got my book report to get out of the way."

"What's with all the baking stuff?" Rai asked as he poked the grocery sacks.

"My brother and I are going to make cookies for Santa. It's kind of a family tradition."

Rai blinked at him for several moments as Pence's words sank in. "Man you still believe in _Santa? _Y'know he's not real right?"

"You can say what you want but I know for a fact that he is real." Pence said defensively.

"Right… Just like _The Doctor_ is real." Rai snorted. Ollete and Fuu leveled him with a death glare.

"The Doctor _is_ real you knuckled head." Fuu said gravely.  
"Oh come on! You three are freaking nuts! Santa isn't real! Neither is The Doctor or Bigfoot!"

"Whatever man. Look can I call you later if I need help with my report Ollette?" Pence said as he made to make his escape.

"Sure thing." Ollette smiled as she returned to listen to Rai's rant.

"Bigfoot?" Fuu raised a skeptical brow at Rai's new crusade.

"Yes Bigfoot! He doesn't exist. It's just like the Loch Ness monster, a trickster with a camera out to make some munny from a hoax."

"You don't believe in Bigfoot?"

Rai froze at the sound of Seifer's voice. He had come up behind him and said his greetings to the girls, a mocha latte in his hand.

"What next are you going to say? That you don't believe in the Heartless or Nobodies?"

Rai spun around his mouth working wordlessly as he tried to find his voice. Seifer shook his head with a weird grin. "Though I have to admit it I agree with you about Santa." He glanced at his watch. "Crap I'm late for my match. Catch ya later."

"Rai, Everyone is allowed to have their beliefs. After all there is always a little truth to each story." Ollette said as she blew on her joe. "There has to be for each legend to be told. After all you have to remember there are many worlds in our multiverse. I mean come on, Sora and Kairi come from a totally different world than ours. Who's to say that Santa isn't out there in his own little world bringing joy to the rest of the worlds."

"Okay fine. So Santa may exist in an existential form or other but there is no way a man in a time and traveling blue box exists, Y'know."

"And the woods aren't filled with lecherous succubae elves out for your innocence."

"Don't even go there." Rai said coldly as he tried not to think about it.**

"What? Did I hit a soft spot?"

"You know I still have nightmares form that expenditure into the supernatural, Y'know." Rai shuddered as he rubbed his bracelet cuff.

"So you will admit that there are somethings that are classified as supernatural that exist."

"Yes, but seriously _time travel?"_

"It's true."

"It's fiction."

"Is not!" Ollette growled.

"True." Fuu chimed in.

"No It's not!" Rai stood his ground.

"The Doctor is real."

"No he isn't!"

"Uh huh." Fuu smiled.

"I can't believe I'm even arguing this with you! I've seen him And so has Fuu!"

"Yeah _right_."

"What did you get Seifer for Christmas?"

"Oh no you don't. I'm not telling you." He said as he took a victory sip of his coffee.

"Chocolate?" Fuu said quietly, causing Rai to choke on his coffee.

"What was it you said about chocolate?" Ollette glared at him

* * *

** I just wanted to note for thoseof you that haven't read my other stories that this is a reference to In The Woods Of Twilight Town.

I hoped this was at least a little entertaining... Thank you for your time.


End file.
